


I Will Never Be Satisfied.

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Moving On, Ninovember (Miraculous Ladybug), Song: Satisfied (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's one particular night that changed Nino's life forever and he remembers it all in full detail when he makes a toast. (Day 2: Rewind)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Past Nino Lahiffe/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Kudos: 40





	I Will Never Be Satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had one song stuck in my head from the Hamilton soundtrack and I cannot get it out of my head, so have this 2k+ fic.

* * *

Nino clutched his glass of wine in his hands and inhaled a sharp breath, opening his closed eyes to see the whole room waiting for him to come forward and do  _ something _ .

He took a swig from his cup and set the empty glass on a table next to him, but Alix was already pushing another into his hand.

“C’mon! Everyone’s waiting for a big ol’ speech from you.” Kim patted him harshly on the back and Nino hiccuped, unsure of what to do with the glass, but raised it up instead, and all eyes were burning holes into him with their intense stares and hushed voices.

“I-” Nino began and paused, catching his reflection in the crimson wine, remembering the first time he laid eyes on her.

And then his eyes landed on her.

She looked so gorgeous in her dress, making everyone disappear and all he saw was her. He was unable to swallow, his voice got stuck in his throat and his lips were parted, ready for the next words that weren’t coming out.

_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _

It seemed so long ago now, a distant memory that crawled to the surface hurriedly in those few seconds.

* * *

_ Rewind. Rewind.  _ ** _Rewind_ ** _ . _

* * *

Adrien had been adopted into Nino’s family when he was three and had grown up alongside Nino, like a brother. He kept his last name the same, but he was now a real part of Nino’s family, one of the most powerful families in the city.

Nino had learned of the circumstances in which Adrien had come into their family when he was five, and had always wanted Adrien to be happy, above all else.

His family had thrown a party for Adrien, to celebrate his eighteenth birthday, and had invited all the other noble families nearby.

Adrien was to choose a bride from all the ladies invited, and Nino teased him endlessly about how he’d fall in love at his party.

Nino just hadn’t expected it to be himself to fall in love that night.

But he wasn’t alone.

After greeting as much guests as he could, before handing over the reigns to Adrien, Nino headed over to the refreshments table to grab a cup of cold water.

Nino hoped he hadn’t attracted anyone enough to want to strike a conversation with him. He felt too awkward and out of place and he was trying too hard to keep his cup steady in his hands. The cool water helped relieve some of the tension from his body and he took a quick glance around the room.

He was hiding, making sure no ladies were running toward him, and he watched as they swarmed Adrien, swooning over him. Of course. 

The Lahiffe name was a strong one in society, in every household and everyone wanted a piece of the Lahiffe family and their lives.. 

Nino clenched his fists, feeling like he was suffocating and he knew if he didn’t get out of the room soon, the girls would be crowding around him next once they realized Adrien was too distracted at the moment with their parents congratulating him.

It looked like the coast was clear for him to sneak off to a balcony upstairs.

He mounted the stairs quickly, cup in hand, and he opened the doors dramatically, letting the evening air envelop him, refreshing him instantly.

“Hey.” Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Nino jumped back, bumping directly into them. “Woah, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was going to tell you that you didn’t greet me, not scare you. I’m sorry.”

Nino straightened up and smoothed his hair back as he turned around to see who had caused him to spill water all over himself. 

In the instant that his eyes met hers, he froze on the spot and tried to stammer out an apology.

_ What was his name again _ ? He thought as he leaned heavily against the balcony’s railings. He broke his gaze away from hers and turned his attention to the grand city below them. His heart was beating quickly and thumping loudly in his ears, making it hard to focus on the city and difficult to not steal glances at her.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and shone in the moonlight, gleaming like stars. Her hair was a glossy black that reflected the night sky and appeared a deep shade of blue, strands framing her face as the rest floated behind her.

Her lips were a rosy pink, just like the color that was blooming across her cheeks, and he grew distracted for a moment, watching her as she drew closer, before she placed her hand over his on the railing.

“You’re like me, restricted under everyone’s eyes and held to hold a high position in society.”

Nino was taken aback, unsure of how to respond, or if he should pull away from her touch, as she intertwined her fingers with his slowly.

“You’re never satisfied.” She observed, letting her words hang in the air between them, and laid her head on his shoulder. Nino didn’t know what to do, so he stood there, stiff as a tree branch, swaying slightly.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Nino shook his head and adjusted his suit, smoothing over any wrinkles, “You forget yourself, Miss.”

“I’m never satisfied, either. I have to stay here and be a good daughter to my maman and Papa, like you have to be a good son to your parents.” She pulled away from him and held herself. “I’ve noticed how you distance yourself from everyone else. You have to marry a woman of high class and who’d offer your family a huge dowry to marry into your family. You’re always bored at these events, because you know later on, they’ll pressure you to talk and have you find someone.”

“You’re holding out hopes that your brother fulfills your role in the family, so you won’t have to, but you  _ know  _ you have to. But I can see that hunger in your eyes. Your passions lay elsewhere, than playing entertainer, host, and keeping up appearances for your family’s sake.”

“You want something else, something  _ more _ . Do you know what I want the most? I want to travel the world and meet people. I want to make clothes and agh- I want to be able to fall in  _ love  _ in a way that makes you break all the rules and leave your past behind you in flames. I want someone kind, someone who understands me. I want to be  _ satisfied _ .”

“Is that right?” Nino chuckled lightly and made his way over to her, growing more and more confident with each step. 

“I’ve never been satisfied.” She confessed and turned to face him, placing a hand over his chest and tippy-toeing to plant a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. 

“I...My name is Nino Lahiffe.” He croaked out, clearing his throat in the process, as he placed a hand on her waist loosely and she cupped his cheek delicately. He leaned into her touch as she introduced herself.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She cocked her head to the side, grinning shyly up at him, as he pulled her closer to him.

Their lips were millimeters apart and Nino felt a hunger in his chest. 

It was a different kind of hunger, than that of the one he usually felt for playing music. 

It was hunger that demanded satisfaction and that satisfaction it demanded was right in front of him.

He  _ needed  _ Marinette, the same way he needed music in his life.

“Where’s your family from?” He asked breathily, and he wanted to hit his against the nearby wall. He killed the moment and she shook her head, pulling away for the last time.

“That’s not important.” She raised her head up high, before lowering herself into a rough curtsy and hurrying away, “There’s a lot of things I haven’t done, but just you wait.”

Her name was glued to the roof of his mouth, as he tried to say her name, but his tongue wasn’t cooperating.

_ Did he scare her away for good? _ __   
  


His parents wouldn’t approve, especially when her background was unknown and they’d chide him into breaking things off with her, if it evolved into something more serious than playful flirting.

Nino stared at the spot where everything had happened and his heart ached, thinking of how well she understood him, having only known him for two to three minutes. 

He had to run after her, no matter what his parents said. He had felt something towards her that he had never felt towards anyone else, and he wasn’t about to lose her.

*****

Once he made his way downstairs, he scanned the room for her, searching for those eyes that had captivated him from the moment he laid his eyes on her.

He wanted to take her away from the event and travel the world with her, meet new people and fall in love in the way she described. 

He spotted her, talking to a tall lady, about the same age as her, with blond hair and sharp, icy blue eyes that cut into him. He shuddered and began to make his way over to her, before something else caught his eye.

It was the light bouncing off of one of Adrien’s medals and Nino’s heart sank.

Adrien’s gaze was directly on Marinette, there was no going around it. It wasn’t on the lady next to him, but directly  _ at  _ Marinette.

He wore the same expression Nino was sure he had on upstairs, being so close to her.

Adrien looked absolutely smitten and he had a hand over his heart.

Nino felt tears rise to his eyes and he took a step back, but he swallowed the pain in his chest and wiped away any tears that had slipped through. 

He knew what he had to do.

*

“Do you want me to offer you my arm so you can lead the way to the dance floor, or shall I?”

Nino’s heart twisted with every word she spoke with ease to him, but he couldn't back out now. 

_ Adrien’s happiness. Adrien’s happiness. Adrien’s happiness. _

She nudged his leg with her hip and it took him every ounce of strength he had not to whisk her away from the party.

He extended an arm towards her and she took it gleefully, grinning widely up at him.

“Where are you taking me?”

“I’m going to change your life.” Nino teased, swallowing the lump in his throat as he made his way through the crowd to Adrien, who was blushing furiously when he saw who Nino had on his arm.

“Then, by all means, lead the-”

“We’re here!” Nino took Adrien’s hand and whisked him closer to Marinette. 

Marinette gave him a quick glance, eyes slightly panicked and unsure of what to do, but he shook his head and forced himself to smile, motioning to his brother.

“Adrien Agreste. It’s a…” Adrien coughed, his cheeks bright red and averted his gaze, “pleasure to meet you.”

“Agreste?” She asked and Nino nodded, standing awkwardly next to Adrien.

“My brother.”

Adrien, his dearest brother. That was the love she was meant to have and Adrien’s expression assured him that he’d cherish her and love her with all his heart.

He’d love her in the ways Nino could not, giving parts of himself to her that Nino knew he would not.

And Nino took comfort in the fact that Adrien was happy.

That’s all Nino wanted.

But Nino knew she was right when she said he was never satisfied.

“Thank you for attending my party. I know it’s silly-”

“Of course not. It’s not silly at all. If you’re here, then everything is absolutely-”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Nino interrupted and bowed, and he caught Adrien’s mouth whispering, “Thank you”, and Nino gave him a tiny hint of a smile.

When Nino turned his back on them and made his way through the crowd to head upstairs to his room, he knew he’d lose a part of her he’d seen tonight.

But it was all worth it if Adrien was happy, because Nino would choose Adrien’s happiness over his own every time.

* * *

  
  


“To the groom!” Nino shouted suddenly, breaking out of his daze and getting back into the moment, “To the bride!”

Adrien’s head was on Marinette’s shoulder and she was in tears. Nino was right. They loved each other very much and it was apparent from their joyous expressions and intertwined fingers on the table.

Nino raised his glass in the air and everyone in the room followed, “To your union! May you always be content and remain in bliss!”

Adrien gave him a thumbs up, before leaning in to kiss Marinette and Nino turned away from them at that moment.

He didn’t regret that night one bit. 

Nino rubbed his eyes to wipe away any remaining tears and someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hello.” A warm voice greeted him and she winked at him.

“I- Do we know each other?”

  
  
“No, my name’s Alya Cesaire. Your name is Nino Lahiffe. We got all the intros out of the way, so how would you like to sneak away from this place?”

“My brother-”   
  
“I know. But he’s busy with his new bride.” Alya offered him her other hand and he wanted to reach for it, but he couldn’t do it. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Nino mumbled and began to pull away from her, “Not now, anyway.”

“I’m a good listener. I’m going to be working in the newspaper business, even if my parents don’t approve. I love listening to people and I found that delivering news is one of the best ways to do that.” She rambled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I know something happened between you and her, reporter’s instinct, but I think it’s time for you to have some fun.”

“What are you suggesting then?”

“Want to get a few drinks?”

“Are you buying?” Nino chuckled for the first time in a long time and she shook her head, looping her arm through his and booped his nose.

“No, you are.” She giggled and he was still feeling the loss of Marinette, but at the moment, that pain in his heart eased up a bit as she began to chatter and lead the way out of the reception.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I do not plan on writing another one shot of this, so this is basically it. You can imagine all the next scenarios all you want :)


End file.
